


Go West, Young Alien

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville, The OC
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the OC, Kal El</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go West, Young Alien

Sandy and Kirsten Cohen were understandably startled when a big silver-something crash-landed in their Newport pool., dropping glowing cinders on the Cooper house next door.

"What was that!?" Kirsten asked, holding little Seth close to her, and thanking God they'd been in the house. He squirmed free and ran to see what happened, while she called the police.

"Mommy, it's a spaceship!" Seth couldn't contain his excitement. There's a little boy inside! Santa did bring me a brother. He did!"

As Kirsten prepared a bed for the wee traveler, she had a feeling he wouldn't be their last stray boy.


End file.
